


The Right Thing to Do

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing to Do

[Think episodes 2x14 to 2x20. Enjoy!]

She didn’t want to do this, but it was necessary. After everything that had happened with Felicity, and Roy, and Slade, and Laurel, Sara knew what she had to do.

Roy was lying on the table, tied down and unconscious with constant doses of the viper venom. Diggle had just gone home for the night and Felicity had just left to get some Chinese.

Felicity. Another reason why she was doing this. Despite the fact that they had both drastically changed from that fateful boat trip, Sara still knew Oliver a little too well. She saw that way he looked at Felicity when he thought she wouldn’t notice. She saw the way they talked to each other. Oliver may not know it, or he may not be ready to admit it (although in his case he would probably never be ready to admit it), but he was definitely in love with the cute and quirky IT extraordinaire.

As Oliver limped away, Sara spoke. “I would have killed him. I was ready to. He’d be dead right now if you hadn’t stopped me.”

“He’s not. That’s all that matters,” he said, and began to limp away.

“That’s not true, “said Sara, causing Oliver to stop. “I wanted to kill Roy. Because that’s what I do. That’s who I am. Look, I spent six years in the darkness, and I looked into the eyes of the devil. And I gave him my soul.”

Oliver had turned back toward her while she had been speaking, leaning on the nearby metal table for support. “Let me help you get it back.”

“No. You deserve someone better. Someone who can harness that light that’s still inside of you.” Sara didn’t mention that she thought that light came in the form of the other female full-time member of their little team. She knew that Oliver would deny it. Even though the two of them had obviously become closer as a unit, especially after Felicity had been shot. Sara remembered the look on his face when he found out that Felicity had gone to that bank unprotected to try and catch the Clock King. Sara could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him so furious. And of course it wasn’t with Felicity. No, Oliver was angry with himself, that he inadvertently made Felicity feel left out. 

“But I’m not that person.” She saw his face fall at that sentence. “And I never will be.”

“Sara,” she could hear the plea in his voice. “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” She turned to walk away. A few steps, and Sara turned back. “I just care about you too much to be with you.” With that, she walked out of the lair.

Sara knew she was doing the right thing. She loved Oliver, and always would. But he needed to be with someone else if he ever wanted to hold on to the best things about himself. And it was Felicity that brought all of that out in him. Tears formed in Sara’s eyes as she walked away. Yes, she did the right thing. For everyone.


End file.
